Tu m'as manqué
by 0o-mimi-o0
Summary: Ichigo est amoureux de grimmjow et croit l'avoir tuer. Il abandonne tout de sa vie de Shinigami et continue ses études. Neil, la personne qui peux encore l'approcher le ramène avec elle car le bleuté est dans un triste état et a besoins du roux pour l'aider. Ichigo prendra soins du bleuté qui n'est pas très ravis de sa présence. Attention possibilité de lemon :)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous me voici 0o-mimi-o0 alors voici ma première fic dans Bleach surtout du Grimmjow Ichigo j'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous laisserez plein de reviews à la fin de chaque chapitre, je sais… Je ne suis pas la meilleure en correction et parfois je laisse des fautes de frappe horrible que je ne vois pas toujours alors si quel qu'un est super aimable et charitable qu'ils m'en fassent part. Merci à tous et bonne lecture. En passant :) je me cherche un ou une beta correctrice/ correcteur alors si quelqu'un est intéresser merci de m'en faire part :3**

À l'école tout allais mal, tout le monde était normal, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si ses ami(e)s ne se souvenait plus du combat avec Aizen. Que leur petite ville a failli être détruite. Seul lui semblait s'en souvenir. Il ruminait toutes les choses du passer sans s'apercevoir pour autant qu'il restait figer sur une seule personne. Son simple nom repassait sans cesse dans ses souvenirs, l'avait-il réellement tué ? Cet homme était suffisamment fort pour survivre à tout ça non? Il essayait tellement souvent de se convaincre que l'homme qui avait capturé son regard n'était pas mort. Mais tout au fond de lui, il savait que cet espoir était vain.

Tout en étant abattu et démoraliser, il retourna chez lui après les longues heures de cours. Il ne se battait plus contre les hollows, ne s'attardait plus à les voir. Cela blessait son cœur au plus haut point. Même Renji, Rukia et tous les autres, il ne voulait plus les voir. Il avait évacué de sa vie, tout se devoir de Shinigami à la con qui faisait ressurgir des mauvais souvenirs. Parfois il se prenait à rechercher le reatsu de cet homme.

Enfin rendue chez lui, lâchant un soupir, il entra dans la maison évitant un coup de pied magistrale de son vieux père, qui lui aussi était un Shinigami. Il essayait de plus en plus de ne plus le croiser et recherchait un petit appartement, il allait entreprendre des études en médecine, être médecin. Il ne savait pas si un jour il allait oublier toute cette histoire mais il savait qu'il n'arrêterait pas de vivre même si vivre lui faisait un mal de chien.

Il entra dans sa chambre après s'être débarrasser de sa plus jeune sœur qui l'agaçais pour qu'il mange et de la plus vielle qui lui faisait la moral. Elle aussi elle était devenue Shinigami, elle avait repris le travail du roux lorsqu'il avait tout abandonné.

Il se laissa choir lâchement dans son lit, face contre oreiller. Il savait qu'il ne réussirait pas à dormir, Kon allait encore lui tourner autour pour qu'ils lui disent ce qu'il avait. Un jour, oui un jour il allait se débarrasser de cette foutue peluche énervante. Devrait-il l'envoyer à sa jeune sœur, elle à l'aire de tellement l'aimer et en faisant cela il aurait la paix de tout ce qui est en rapport avec les Shinigami.

Un miaulement surgit du placard de la chambre, un petit chaton blanc sortit de se dit placard. Il était encore tout jeune et avait de grands yeux bleus perçant. Sa avait le don de rendre Ichigo comme de la guimauve. Le chaton fit sa route juste qu'au lit du roux et s'étala de tout son long à ses coter pour quémander de l'affection de sa part. Ichigo ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et se retourna sur le coter pour ainsi flatter le chaton. « Salut Grimmjow , Kon ne ta pas trop mener la vie dure aujourd'hui ? Comme si le chaton avait tout compris, il répondu d'un petit miaulement et se frotta contre la main du roux

- Mais tu vas bien me dire pourquoi tu l'as appelé comme ce putin d'espada que tu as tuée lors de la guerre ?

- Il lui ressemble» Ichigo avait répondit à Kon avec une tinte de découragement dans sa voix, même Kon disait qu'il l'avait tué, pourquoi seulement lui se permettais de croire le contraire. Dans le fond, cela lui faisait un énorme bien de dire que ce petit chaton tout mignon pouvait être l'homme qu'il avait aimé et qui avait été forcé de combattre. Tout le monde avait crue qu'il était amoureux de Orihime, mais seule elle savait le fond de la vérité. Elle avait vu le désespoir, l'amour et la peine que cela avait provoquée de devoir le battre. Il aurait tant aimé que le sexta sois de leurs coter et pas le contraire. De toute façon, qu'il soit allé ou non la chercher au hueco mundo il aurait du tôt ou tard se battre contre le bleuté.

Ca le tuais à petit feux, plus les jours avançait, plus le roux était désespérer, allait-il devenir avec ce foutue fardeau qu'il portait à tous les jours? Il avait du mal à se lever, à écouter en cours et surtout de paraitre normal devant tous ses ami(e)s. Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse transparaitre sa peine, non sa il le fallait pas. Il aurait parue faible. Tout le monde le croit fort et invinsible.

Tout en flattant le pauvre chaton, tout en ayant Kon sur la tête qui criais des bêtises à Ichigo pour qu'il parle et que celons lui qu'il lâche le foutue chaton il ressentit une pression spirituel hors de la normal. Cela écrasait son pauvre petit corps d'humain. Cette pression était si forte qu'il reconnue la personne. Il l'avait vue combattre pour lui, mettre sa vie en danger. Cette personne avait survécu mais il l'avait caché à tout le monde. S'était bien la seule qui pouvait revenir le voir, elle ne s'attardait jamais dans le coin pour qu'aucun capitaine ne rapplique et fassent encore plus de mal à son jolie roux.

Son père, Isshin savait qui s'était, que c'était une espada et il savait même qui était la fameuse personne mais ne disait jamais rien. Même sa sœur qui était devenue Shinigami ne faisait pas attention. Cette personne était la seule qui pouvait approcher Ichigo, le faire manger et le faire vivre un peu plus longtemps. Quand Neil venait faire sa visite, Ichigo sortait de sa chambre et reparlait à tout le monde mais quelque jours plus tard il retombait dans son état de dépression.

La femme aux cheveux verts se permit, d'ouvrir la fenêtre et ensuite entrer dans sa chambre. Elle avait retrouvé sa forme normale depuis la disparition d'ichigo. Elle s'assit en tailleur au coter d'Ichigo qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle claqua la peluche encore éberluer de la voir et passa sa douce main dans les cheveux d'Ichigo. Ses cheveux roux étaient tellement doux qu'à chaque visite, il fallait qu'elle les touches. « Salut Ichigo, il faudrait fortement que tu vienne avec moi au Hueco Mundo

- Pourquoi ?

- Je connais quel qu'un en triste état qui aurait besoins de ton aide» Même si le roux détestait l'idée de ressortir cette chose, cette plaque de shinagami, il crue bon de la sortir. Il l'avait caché loin dans ses tiroirs, ne voulant plus la voir. Il s'était toujours souvenue où elle était cachée.C'est ainsi que Ichigo se résigna et se changea en Shinigami. Il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre mis à part sa vie. Il ramassa quelque vêtement et partit avec Neil pour le Hueco Mundo sans avertir personne de son départ.

**Bon et bien voici la fin de mon chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que mes fautes ne vous ont pas trop fait peur hihihi laisser des reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous **** voici mon deuxième chapitre ^^ en espérant que tout cela vous plaira**

_Il s'était toujours souvenue où elle était cachée. C'est ainsi que Ichigo se résigna et se changea en Shinigami. Il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre mis à part sa vie. Il ramassa quelque vêtement et s'en alla avec Neil pour le Hueco Mundo sans avertir personne de son départ._

_Ichigo_ et Neil avait fait le voyage par le _garganta_ et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le Hueco Mundo, ensuite à Las Noches. Il avait revu l'endroit du combat avec Grimmjow, ça lui avait fait très mal au coeur de revoir cela. Il se souvenait de nombreux coups mortel qu'il lui avait imposé, qu'il avait reçues sans pitié de son bleuté préférer.

Il se rendit compte de ses larmes et les essuya le plus vite possible. Neil ne les avait pas encore remarqués. Ses yeux étaient rougis, son coeur se meurtrissait de plus en plus. Il sentait que ça lui faisait comme un couteau qui le transperçait. _Ichigo_ l'avait suivi sans rien dire juste-que dans le grand château qui avait appartenu à Aizen. Il passait devant de nombreuse pièces, certaine la porte était entre-ouverte et faisait voir quelque Arrancar bien amocher. Certain avait survécu, mais avait de grosse blessure très dure à soigner. _Szayel_ en tant que grand scientifique s'occupait des blessures des autres même si cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il restait seulement une seule personne, une seule chambre à voir. Neil s'arrêta devant celle-ci en regardant Ichigo. « Ichigo, sache qu'ici c'est _Szayel_ _Apporo_ qui s'occupe de soigner les derniers Arrancars qui ont survécu à la guerre, il n'y en a un seul qui ne peut guérir, car ils ne réussissent jamais à s'en approcher à cause de son mauvais caractère et on est tous perdu. La dernière solution s'était toi, peut-être que toi tu réussiras à faire en sorte qu'il se soigne un minimum. Tout le monde veut quand même qu'il continue de vivre même s'il est un vrai con » Ichigo entra doucement dans la chambre. Il était venu juste-qu'ici pour accepter d'aider Neil et changer de décor un peu. Quand il entra, il scruta la chambre au grand complet et trouva un homme, la couverture par-dessus la tête couchée dans un lit au milieu de la pièce. La pièce était blanche, comme tous les autres. La lumière de la lune reflétait sur le lit au milieu de la pièce.

Il entreprit de se rendre juste-qu'au lit. Il ne voyait pas encore qui était sous la couette. Il ne chercha point plus loin et tira sur la couverture. Un grognement sourd se fit entendre. La fameuse bête était mécontente de se faire réveiller ainsi. Il se retourna pour faire face au cruel _dérangeur_. _Ichigo_ senti son coeur s'arrêter de battre. Ses grands yeux bleus électrique, ses cheveux repoussés vers l'arrière. Non _Ichigo_ ne l'avait finalement pas tué, Grimmjow Jaggerjak était belle et bien en vie, mais il avait toujours autant mauvais caractère.

Il vit un sourire sadique étirer ses douces lèvres, ce sourire qu'il affichait lorsqu'il voulait combattre. Son sang fit un tour complet dans sa poitrine. Ce sourire, il avait le don de le faire fondre. « Ichigo Kurosaki... Content de te revoir à Las _**noches**_ tu me dois une revanche» Le bleuté tenta de se redresser sur le lit, mais retomba vite faite contre celui tout en crachant du sang. _**Grimmjow**_ ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais lors des combats, celui avec Ichigo et ensuite avec plusieurs Hollow qui avaient essayé de le bouffer l'avait achevé. « Reste coucher, tu te fais du mal pour rien, dit-il tout en replaçant la couverture sur le bleuté juste-qu'à son cou

- Non mais tu ne viendras pas me faire la morale. Petit roux de pacotille, dit-il rageusement en empirant son cas

- La ferme et couche toi, Grimmjow resta perplexe et se retourna dans son lit. Il était dos à l'orangé.

- Neil, tu peux aller me chercher un peu de désinfectant et quelques bandages, ses bandages sont dûs pour être changé si on ne les remplace pas il pourrait y avoir de l'infection

- D'accord je reviens tout de suite. » Neil, partit en _sonido_ laissant le rouquin avec la bête blesser.

_Ichigo_ se détendit, enfin le plus heureux du monde et se laissa tomber sur le sol en s'appuyant contre le lit. Il soupira, non pas de désespoir, mais de bonheur et de bien être total. Le bleuté lui était resté en mode boudeur, oui il boudait, il ne pouvait pas se battre alors la seule option qui lui restait était de cracher des bêtises et de bouder. Cela était presque inimaginable que le bleuté s'abaisse à bouder, mais c'est bien ce qu'il faisait.

Neil revint bien vite avec le stock que lui avait demandé le rouquin. Elle lui tendit presque tout énerver. _Ichigo_ le pris et se releva de sur le sol. Il lança un regard complice à son amie et entreprit encore une fois de soulever la couette. C'est à ce moment que Grimmjow se retourna encore une fois et fit des yeux de meurtrier à _Ichigo_. L'oranger ne s'en formalisa pas et lança la couverture sur le sol. Il s'approcha de celui-ci et sans rien dire il le souleva pour qu'il s'asseye dans le lit. Le bleuté lâcha quelques gémissements de douleur.

Il s'assit enfin sur ses genoux, _Ichigo_ glissa ses doigts sous les bandages et les retira délicatement. Le sang avait séché sur ceux-ci et les plaies avaient collé contre le bandage. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention sinon il pourrait faire encore plus de mal à Grimmjow. Une fois tous les bandages enlevés, il déchira un morceau de sa tunique et appliqua le désinfectant dessus. Le bleuté le regardait, comme si _Ichigo_ allait le tuer. Le bleuté détestait se faire toucher, mais bizarrement avec _Ichigo_, il se laissait faire. Il beuglait des bêtises, lui envoyait des regards noirs, mais ne l'avait pas pour autant essayer de le tuer. _Ichigo_ profita de ce moment d'inattention et appliqua le désinfectant sur toutes les plaies que possédais le torse de Grimmjow. Il gémit de douleur, la pression de la main d'_Ichigo_ ne l'aidait pas. Les plaies lui chauffait, elle brulait toute de l'intérieure.

Il finit vite d'appliquer la solution et remit des bandages propres sur ses plaies. Il avait enfin fini et était heureux d'avoir pu frôler et toucher le corps splendide de Grimmjow. Il recoucha ce dernier et se retourna vers Neil. « **S'était** pas si dure, dit ironiquement Ichigo

- Tu es le seul à avoir réussis à le toucher sans avoir ressues un _**cero**_ ou autres en pleine gueule

- et bien je vais me compter chanceux alors

- _Gnnrrrr_, Grimjow grondait de mécontentement dans son coin» Les deux amis/amies se mirent à rire de plus belle. Cet homme avait un gros caractère, mais dans le fond il restait vraiment mignon et vachement sexy.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre et ferma la porte pour que le bleuté **ne puisse** pas les entendre parler de l'autre coter. « Il va falloir trouver le moyen de lui faire prendre un bain, il faut quand même laver ses plait le plus souvent possible. Je m'y connais un peu en médecine à cause de la clinique de mon père et je les souvent aider à régler des cas comme celui-là. Mais la question est...Comment vas-t-on faire pour l'emmener juste qu'au bain et qu'il accepte que quelqu'un le lave à sa place car un seul mouvement est terrible pour lui je ne l'imagine pas seul dans un bain.

- Tu es assez intelligent tu vas finir par trouver mon beau Ichigo Kurosaki» Neil, partit en riant et Ichigo la suivit de près. Elle lui montra sa chambre, qui justement **était face** à la celle de Grimmjow. Il fallait qu'il soit le plus proche possible. Elle avait posé une petite clochette qu'elle seule pouvait entendre, en cas de détresse ou qu'il est de besoins de matériel pour soigner le bleuté. Elle laissa Ichigo seul dans sa chambre et elle partit dans la sienne. _Ichigo_ fit le tour, il y avait une petite salle de bain, dans celle-ci il y avait un très grand bain moussant, une douche et une petite toilette. Plein de produit avait été installé ici et là pour que le rouquin puisse prendre soin de sa petite personne. Dans sa chambre, il y avait aussi des armoires, de grandes armoires. Il y avait quelque vêtement à l'intérieur comme ceux des Arrancar. _Ichigo_ installa son matériel et se laissa tomber dans son énorme lit dans le coin droit de la pièce. Il soupira et s'endormit profondément. Le lendemain matin il faudra qu'il fasse tout son possible pour que Grimmjow prenne un bain et cela ne serait pas tachent facile.

**Bon et bien**** voici la fin de mon deuxième chapitre, laisser des **_**reviews**_** dites-moi vos commentaire ça me fera plaisir de les voir à plus et à bientôt.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici mon troisième chapitre bonne lecture a tous**

Ichigo installa son matériel et se laissa tomber dans son énorme lit dans le coin droit de la pièce. Il soupira et s'endormit profondément. Le lendemain matin, il faudra qu'il fasse tout son possible pour que Grimmjow prenne un bain et cela ne serait pas tachent facile.

Le matin venu, Ichigo se leva de son confortable lit, les yeux à moitié ouverts. Il savait le mal qu'il aurait pour convaincre l'homme qui fait chavirer son coeur de prendre un simple bain. Il tourna en rond plusieurs fois dans sa chambre, ruminant sur la façon dont il allait procéder.

Il partit dans la chambre de Grimmjow, entrant sans faire de bruit. Ne sachant pas qu'elle astuce, il allait utiliser, il s'était dit qu'il y irait directement. Il tira sur la couverture du bleuté qui grogna de plus belle. Il se retourna sur lui-même et fit face à Ichigo. « Dit, ça ne te passe pas par l'idée parfois de vouloir aller te laver ?

- Pas vraiment

- Il faudrait bien Grimmjow, il faut laver tes plaies au moins une fois par jour » Le bleuté ne répondit rien. Ichigo prenant cela comme un * fait s'que tu veux * de sa part, glissa sont bras dessous lui. Il mit un bras en dessous de sa nuque et un autre au niveau de ses jambes. Il le souleva, mais Grimmjow n'en resta pas là. Il se mit à dire des bêtises et à essayer de bouger dans tous les sens. L'orangé n'écouta point son bleuté et continua sa route vers sa salle de bain.

Il entra dans celle-ci et déposa Grimmjow sur le sol. Il resta comme ça, position assise à attendre. Il grogna, beugla. Ichigo fit couler l'eau du bain, vérifia la température et posa son regard brun sur Grimmjow. « Il y a pas quelqu'un avec qui tu préfères prendre ce bain ? Dans ton état actuel, ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses te laver tout seul.

- Ils peuvent tous crever, toi y compris

- Tes en trains de me dire que tu vas réussir à te laver tout seul ? Alors, va si je te regarde. Montre-moi ça, déshabille, toi et lave, toi. » Grimmjow ne se fit pas prier, il resta assis et eu toute la misère du monde à ce déshabiller tout seul. Il jeta ses vêtements partout dans la pièce. Il entreprit de se lever, ce qu'il réussit. Il marcha de gauche à droite, perdant presque pied à chaque mouvement. Il le fit un très long moment avant d'arriver à ce maudit bain. Il s'y appuya de ses deux mains le souffle presque couper. Seulement essayer de se rendre là l'avait épuisé.

Il entra une jambe dans le bain et trébucha dans celui-ci. Ichigo lui, pendant ce temps, il l'avait passé a rougir, regardant le petit derrière muscler de Grimmjow. Il avait beau avoir du mal à marcher, mais il avait quand même pris le temps de le détailler vu de l'arrière. De large épaule, un grand dos et pour finir ses jolies petites fesses. Il sursauta subitement lorsqu'il aperçu Grimmjow trébucher face première dans le bain, il étouffa un rire avant de se lever pour aller l'aider.

Il assit Grimmjow dans le bain, essayant de ne pas regarder l'entre-jambe de celui-ci et se retourna pour rapprocher sa chaise. Le bleuté prit le savon entre ses doigts et commença à se savonner. Ichigo le voyait très bien, son visage se crispait sous la douleur, il avait beau être résistant, mais à ce point-là, il ne le savait pas. Peut-être que dans le fond, s'était la fierté de Grimmjow qui le faisait agir ainsi. Il voulait se prouver à lui-même qu'il était capable de prendre soin de lui-même. Ichigo se pencha et prit le savon dans ses mains. Le bleuté le regarda presque furieux. Ichigo, ne le regarda même pas, il commença à savonner son torse. Il savonna tout son torse et le rinça ensuite. Il souleva les bras de Grimmjow, lava ses dessous-de-bras et continua en lava ses bras en entier. Il lui lava les cheveux, tout le haut de son corps, mais lorsqu'il arriva au bas, il resta figer quelques minutes. Le bleuté avait beau se laisser faire, surtout sans rien dire, mais là, allait-il continuer comme cela sans essayer de le tuer ? Cela l'étonnerait. Il prit le bout de ses pieds, lava ses orteils et surtout entre chaque orteil. Là c'était bon, il allait essayer ses jambes. Il lui lava les jambes, sentant un regard persistant sur lui. Il entreprit les cuisses. Une rougeur apparue sur son visage, ses cuisses muscler. Cela lui plaisait de pouvoir profiter de ce si magnifique corps. Il passa le savon sur ses cuisses tout en montant de plus en plus haut.

Grimmjow s'entait ses douces mains, bien sûr pour un shinagami surtout pour un homme, le toucher de ses mains sur sa peau, était délicieux. La douceur de ses doigts, la finesse qu'il avait quand il les promenait sur sa peau pour le savonner, lui donnait d'énorme choque électrique dans son corps. Il voulut ignorer ses mains lorsque Ichigo effleura son membre. Déjà que le toucher de ses mains n'aidait en rien pour son excitation actuelle, le rouquin effleure son membre.

Grimmjow hoqueta premièrement de surprise et regarda fixement Ichigo. Le rouquin ne dit rien de spéciale, continua a lavé la seconde cuisse. L'homme regarda entre ses deux jambes et remarqua son excitation, son membre était à moitié dure. Plus que le rouquin promenait ses fins doigts sur sa peau, plus son membre prenait de la grosseur.

Ichigo fini de laver la seconde cuisse et fixa le regard du bleuté. On pouvait y voir dans le fond de ses yeux, de la gêne. Grimmjow ne rougissait pas. Le rouquin lui demanda * veux-tu que je lave cette partie ? *, il ne répondit point. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, il était déjà assez honteux, il n'allait pas répondre oui lave moi l'entre-jambe.

Ichigo prit le savon, baissa son regard. Il vit le membre de son bleuté. Il rougissait de plus belle, elle semblait si grosse. Il y avait un hic, il regarda et vit que son membre était à moitié dure. Les idées d'ichigo se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Il se demandait si s'était la chaleur de l'eau qui le faisait durcir ainsi ou si cela était le contact de leurs peaux.

Le rouquin passa ses doigts, les plaçant sur ses bijoux de famille. Il les savonna délicatement pour ne point y faire de mal. Il lava ensuite sa verge, plus il la savonnait plus le bleuté durcissait. Il passa sont doigts délicatement sur le gland et arracha un gémissement de ce dernier. Ichigo se dépêcha de lever son regard vers lui, il avait toujours les yeux vers le plafond, la bouche entre ouverte. Il repassa son doigt sur le bout de son gland et Grimmjow gémit de plus belle. Il repassa encore plusieurs fois sur le bout juste qu'à temps que le bleuté rive ses yeux bleus électrique dans les siens.

Il lâcha son membre devenant complètement rouge. Il essaya d'articuler un désoler. Grimmjow se mit à rire, oui Grimmjow riait belle et bien. Ichigo baissa son regard vers le sol et devin encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était. Le bleuté le prit par le menton et le regarda dans les yeux. Un sourire étirait dans son visage. « Tes presque mignon quand tu rougis petit Shinigami » Grimmjow se leva de son bain, comme si ses blessures n'existaient plus et il retourna tout mouiller se coucher dans son lit. Il ne prit même pas la peine de ramasser tous ses vêtements. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il puisse se rendre juste que là-bas sans tomber partout.

Ichigo le regarda encore gêner de ce qu'il avait fait. Il resta assis là un bon moment avant d'enlever l'eau du bain et de ramasser tous les vêtements. Il sécha le plancher et retourna voir Grimmjow. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de remettre la couverture sur lui. Ichigo laissa les vêtements sales dans un coin et repartie chercher des vêtements propres. Il prit des bandages et du désinfectant que Neil avait laissé sur le bureau.

Il retourna le bleuté sur le dos, désinfecta ses plaies et remit un bandage neuf. Il regarda le bleuté et lui tendit ses vêtements. « Tiens tu devrais t'habiller pour ne pas attraper froid

- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'habilles ? Ce n'est pas ton travail ça ? » Grimmjow afficha un très large sourire, un sourire de vainqueur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le toucher du Shinigami lui plaisait, mais il allait profiter de cette sensation. Elle n'était pas étrange ni déplaisante, mais elle lui plaisait vraiment. Cette sensation, il ne l'avait jamais ressenti, surtout que sur plusieurs angles, le rouquin était quand même assez mignon.

Il effleura la peau d'Ichigo avec le bout de ses doigts, il voulait savoir si la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne était aussi délicieuse que quand s'était lui qu'il le touchait. Il effleura sa peau tout le long de son bras et vint titiller son oreille du bout de ses doigts. Il la flatta, effleura. Il toucha ensuite les cheveux roux d'Ichigo. Il passa ses grands doigts entre plusieurs mèches. Le roux lui, avait fermé ses yeux, appréciant le toucher de l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

Grimmjow ressentait la même sensation, cette foutue sensation qu'il ne pouvait d'écrire. Ça le prenait dans les tripes, son estomac était tout retourner et se sentait bien lorsqu'il était près de lui.

Ichigo lâcha les vêtements sur le sol et se rapprocha de son bleuté, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et effleura le doux visage de Grimmjow. Il profita tous les deux de leurs peaux, les mains qui les effleuraient lorsqu'un inconnu, pas tout à fait inconnu entra dans la chambre. Le premier à entrer était un homme, quand même assez grand. Ses cheveux étaient semis long et rose. Il portait des lunettes blanches carrées et ses yeux étaient jaunes. Il était mince. Derrière lui, il y avait Neil qui l'avait suivi. « Alors, Ichigo comme ça tu as réussi à soigner notre Grimmjow ?

- Oui et s'était pas trop difficile, il reste a continué le traitement pendant au moins deux semaines et tout iras bien. Grimmjow pourra reprendre ses combats ou toutes ses autres activités.

- Bien. » Grimmjow se retourna et remit la couverture sur son corps. Ichigo était déçue, ce moment magique était finalement brisé par un con aux cheveux rose.

**Bon bien voici la fin de ce chapitre, laisser plein de reviews.**


End file.
